Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends
Thomas and Friends, previously known as Thomas the Tank Engine ''' '''and Friends, is the name of the television series based on the Railway Series by the Reverend W. Awdry. It was adapted for television by Britt Allcroft using original stories from the Railway Series before using television-exclusive stories written by indepenent writers. The series has spawned eighteen television seasons, a movie and five feature-length episodes, with two more seasons planned for the next two years, along with another special. Originally airing in the UK in 1984, the show was brought to American audiences through Shining Time Station in 1989. However, following the end of Shining Time Station, Thomas the Tank Engine became a completely independent entity in America just as it had always been in the UK. The series is currently being filmed by HiT Entertainment, who have filmed the series since its acquisition of Gullane Entertainment in 2003. In April 2008, news was discovered that filming of the series would transfer to Canada. What's more, faces for the engines, people and animals in the twelfth season would be CGI-animated, although characters in background shots would still have the traditional plastic faces. The thirteenth season aired in January 2010. The series will be fully CGI-animated from this season on. Episode Guide This is a list of the Thomas stories as they appear on Shining Time Station. Season 1 #Thomas Gets Tricked/Edward Helps Out #Come Out Henry/Henry to the Rescue #A Big Day for Thomas/Trouble for Thomas #Thomas Saves the Day/James Learns a Lesson #Foolish Freight Cars/A Proud Day for James #Thomas and the Conductor/Thomas Goes Fishing #Terence the Tractor/Thomas and Bertie's Great Race #Tenders and Turntables/Trouble in the Shed #Percy Runs Away/Thomas Comes to Breakfast #Henry's Special Coal/The Flying Kipper #Toby the Tram Engine/Thomas Breaks the Rules #A Cow on the Line/Old Iron #Double Trouble/James in a Mess #Duck Takes Charge/Percy Proves a Point #Better Late Than Never/Pop Goes the Diesel #Diesel's Devious Deed/A Close Shave for Duck #Gordon Takes a Dip/Down the Mine #The Runaway/Percy Takes the Plunge #Percy's Ghostly Trick/Woolly Bear #Saved from Scrap/A New Friend for Thomas #Terence the Tractor/Thomas' Christmas Party Season 2 #Percy's Ghostly Trick/Thomas, Percy and the Dragon #Diesel's Devious Deed/No Joke for James #Old Iron/Edward's Exploit #Double Trouble/Gordon and the Famous Visitor #Donald and Douglas/The Deputation #Trust Thomas/Whistles and Sneezes #James in a Mess/The Trouble with Mud #Percy Proves a Point/Thomas and Bertie's Great Race #Thomas Saves the Day/Down the Mine #Bertie's Chase/Percy's Promise #Woolly Bear/Henry's Forest #Pop Goes the Diesel/Diesel Does It Again #Thomas Comes to Breakfast/Thomas Gets Bumped #Percy and the Signal/A Big Day for Thomas #Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train #The Diseasel/Donald's Duck #Thomas Goes Fishing/A Scarf for Percy #Mavis/Toby's Tightrope #Time for Trouble/Trouble for Thomas #Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party Season 3 #At at Sea #Percy, James and the Fruitful Day #Bulgy #James Goes Buzz Buzz #Tenders and Turntables/Trouble in the Shed #A New Friend for Thomas #Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure #Thomas and the Conductor/A Cow on the Line #A Close Shave for Duck #Percy Takes a Plunge #Heroes #Gordon Takes a Dip #Escape #Thomas Gets Tricked #Oliver Owns Up #Tender Engines #Wrong Road #Percy Runs Away #Come Out Henry/Henry to the Rescue #Henry's Special Coal/The Flying Kipper #One Good Turn #Better Late Than Never #James Learns a Lesson/Foolish Freight Cars #Duck Takes Charge #Toby the Tram Engine/Thomas Breaks the Rules The Family Specials #Rusty to the Rescue/Thomas and Stepney #Granpuff/Sleeping Beauty #Toad Stands By/Thomas and the Special Letter #Thomas Meets the Queen/Special Attraction Category:Browse